


Dance With Me

by CeresJago



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Cogsworth, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: Cogsworth just rolled his eyes. “Fine, you fool, have it your way.Iam going to supervise the main ballroom set up. Someone has to stop the rest of the servants from getting too carried away,” he said sticking his nose in the air.“Yes, and we can’t have that,” Lumiere said somewhat sarcastically. At Cogsworth’s withering look, he just smiled sheepishly. “Very well. I will speak to the chef… And see about the music! Every man knows music is the way to your lover’s heart,” Lumiere said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.Cogsworth looked flabbergasted. “Music!”“Oui, mon ami, music! That is just what the master and Belle need – a bit of dancing, following a romantic candlelight dinner!” Lumiere said excitedly, grabbing Cogsworth’s brass hand and twirling him around. Cogsworth turned bright pink.“Even you can’t be such a stick in the mud, Cogsworth! Everyone loves dancing!”Or...The servants plot romance for the beast and Belle, and maybe even experience some romance themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my wonderful beta and idea sounding-board worm_hotel. This work would not exist without you, so a million times over, thank you!

Cogsworth stood on the steps of the grand staircase brandishing a long metal pointer furiously. The staff had gathered around him – some looked quite excited, others looked a little skeptical. Cogsworth cleared his throat and glanced around the group amassed around him.

“Alright. Any questions?” He asked, peering at his colleagues. They were planning a bit of a Christmas Feast for the beast and Belle, and although it would mean extra work to set everything up and to prepare the feast, Cogsworth couldn’t help but think that this was an entirely worthwhile endeavor if it helped the beast and Belle get together. Time was running out – and so far, all the beast had managed to do was not completely terrify Belle. Limited though his experience in this area was, Cogsworth couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t the best recipe for romance. A bit of a romantic candlelight dinner complete with a glimmering Christmas tree was a perfect means of showing love and affection…or at least Cogsworth thought. Having never been much on the receiving end of ‘flowers, chocolates, and promises you don’t intend to keep,’ he could only speculate that dinner to soft candlelight was the way to go. The romance novels he sometimes snuck from the library seemed to indicate that much, at least. 

With no reply from the group of servants, Cogsworth nodded once, waving the pointer wildly. “Alright then, you know your jobs. Get to work!”

The staff dispersed quickly, eager to be finished with another long-winded lecture, and Cogsworth hopped down the staircase. This had to work – and although the beast had gotten them into this horrible mess, Cogsworth was only too happy to help out, especially if it meant the beast might be closer to wooing Belle.

Cogsworth snorted. Who was he kidding? The beast had just spent all of last evening rampaging on how he was canceling Christmas and locked Belle in the dungeon. Oh well. 

Still though, he thought with a flicker of hope, there was no harm in trying to get them together. Especially if this was in all likelihood, their very last chance at breaking the spell. He felt the familiar presence of a certain candelabra sidle up next to him before he saw him.

“Planning a romance, mon ami?” Lumiere asked mischievously throwing a golden arm around Cogsworth’s wooden shoulders.

“Well, _I_ certainly think it’s a worthwhile endeavor if we’re to break the spell,” Cogsworth said somewhat haughtily, pushing Lumiere’s arm off with a disgruntled look.

Lumiere just chuckled. “Relax, mon ami, zis is a great idea! With my expert planning, the girl will have no choice but to fall in love with the master!”

“YOUR expert planning!”

“Oui,” Lumiere said somewhat cheekily, smiling at the angry blotches of color quickly rising in Cogsworth’s cheeks. He pulled Cogsworth closer into a bit of an awkward side hug.

“Come now mon ami, we both know you laid the groundwork, but _true_ romance requires…how you say… _Délicatesse,_ a certain debonair charm,” Lumiere said with a winning smile. 

Cogsworth just rolled his eyes. “Fine, you fool, have it your way. _I_ am going to supervise the main ballroom set up. Someone has to stop the rest of the servants from getting too carried away,” he said sticking his nose in the air. 

“Yes, and we can’t have that,” Lumiere said somewhat sarcastically. At Cogsworth’s withering look, he just smiled sheepishly. “Very well. I will speak to the chef… And see about the music! Every man knows music is the way to your lover’s heart,” Lumiere said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cogsworth looked flabbergasted. “Music!”

“Oui, mon ami, music! That is just what the master and Belle need – a bit of dancing, following a romantic candlelight dinner!” Lumiere said excitedly, grabbing Cogsworth’s brass hand and twirling him around. Cogsworth turned bright pink.

“Lumiere…! N-Now really… Highly inappropriate,” he flustered, swatting Lumiere’s hand away. 

But Lumiere only laughed, and began hopping towards the kitchen, presumably to speak with the chef. “Even you can’t be such a stick in the mud, Cogsworth! Everyone loves dancing!”

“I…I certainly do not,” Cogsworth spluttered, but Lumiere was already too far down the hallway to hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days found the servants working in a quiet fervor. Cogsworth supervised the servants in the main dining hall and ballroom, Lumiere had spoken to the chef about preparing a sumptuous dinner for the feast, and had organized the music, wisely choosing to leave Forte in the dark about their plans. Mrs. Potts, however, had the most difficult job of all. Still very much unable to control his temper, the beast had not been…entirely pleased with the knowledge that his servants had set up an entire feast for the sole purpose of forcing him to engage with Belle. However, Mrs. Potts had eventually forced him to see reason with some kind words, gentle chiding, and downright scolding, and the beast was eventually forced to concede defeat. The Feast would be followed, by Lumiere’s insistence, by dancing, which would serve as this evening’s entertainment. And hopefully, just hopefully, it would be the start of something that wasn’t there before. 

By a strange turn of events, Belle had not taken much convincing to dine with the beast for a Christmas feast. Ever the kindhearted woman, the servants truly believed that if anyone were to break the spell – it would be she, she who always looked for the best in others, especially when they could not see it themselves.

The stage, so to speak, had been set and the banister’s gleamed, the dining table groaned under the weight of the holiday feast laid upon it, and the lights from the Christmas tree twinkled merrily. It seemed that whatever higher power existed had heard the unspoken prayers from the servants, as snow had begun to fall. Thick white flakes drifted lazily down from the heavens to cover the castle grounds in a soft white blanket. 

With Belle and the beast sitting next to each other enjoying the meal laid before them, Cogsworth couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, they might pull this off. 

He stood off to the side of the room, and unobtrusive observer as he swayed gently to the music Lumiere had arranged. He could overhear Belle suggesting they dance after the meal – it looked like Lumiere’s insistence of dinner and dancing would come to fruition. He rolled his eyes in annoyance – how he hated when Lumiere was right. But, he thought with a sigh, he’d rather Lumiere be right than be stuck as a clock for all eternity.

After the desserts had been presented and then cleared away by the servants, the beast, ever so gently and nervously, asked Belle to dance. They made their way to the cleared area in front of the Christmas tree. The servants had spent the better part of the evening organizing the small ballroom to be perfect with festive cheer. The windows were draped with garlands, and the fireplace roared emitting a cozy warmth that was even further appreciated with the knowledge of the snowflakes falling outside. A soft and sweet romantic tune of promise, love, and longing filled the room as the beast and Belle began to dance.

Cogsworth swayed slightly in time to the music and looked longingly out at the dance floor, contradicting his earlier insistence that he did not dance. He looked wistfully on as the beast pulled Belle in for a twirl. Cogsworth turned at the sound of giggling. In a slightly obscured alcove, he saw Lumiere twirl one of the maids and pull her into a low dip, who giggled and blushed up at Lumiere’s debonair smile. Cogsworth shook his head with a scowl. Completely inappropriate – dancing with the maids at a time like this, completely ignoring propriety.

And yet… 

A look of longing crossed his face, that he carefully hid behind a grimace. For as much as he protested against dancing, argued for the rules of propriety and keeping up appearances, Cogsworth couldn’t completely squash the small flicker of yearning at being able to dance with someone. He blushed a light pink as he turned to look away from Lumiere, well maybe not just someone, but _someone._

But it was no use! Besides, being completely inappropriate it was, well, hopeless, he thought wryly, but that was a bit too melodramatic even for the safety of his own thoughts. Cogsworth sighed and looked back at the beast and Belle twirling happily around the Christmas tree, and contented himself with the knowledge that at the very least the music was nice, even if he couldn’t fully enjoy it.

So lost in his thoughts at the sight before him and taking in the sound of the music, that he was completely startled by Lumiere’s sudden appearance.

“I knew it, mon ami, I knew it!” Lumiere exclaimed, pulling Cogsworth closer as if they were sharing an old joke.

“I say, Lumiere!” Cogsworth grumbled, trying to pass his surprise off as annoyance. “What is it?” He asked, rolling his eyes. 

Lumiere smiled mischievously and leaned in as if to share a secret. “You like music… And... _You like dancing!_” he whispered triumphantly.

“What?” Cogsworth yelped. “That’s a preposterous assumption! Dancing… Me… Really… Making such a fool… What an absurd notion,” Cogsworth spluttered, turning slightly pink.

But Lumiere only smiled knowingly. “I saw you, mon ami, do not try and deny it! You were swaying to the music just now!” 

“W-What?… What… I never,” Cogsworth spluttered again, trying vainly to calm the rising blush at being called out. 

“Do not worry, mon ami! I did pick out the music, so your taste is… How you say… _merveilleux._”

Cogsworth only harrumphed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “_Don’t be ridiculous..._” 

Lumiere laughed, shaking his head fondly. “Come now, mon ami, you must get with the spirit!” Lumiere said brightly, grabbing Cogsworth’s hand and twirling him around into a side hug. 

The increased ticking of Cogsworth’s heart couldn’t quite be masked by the sound of the romantic dance music, and a flush crept up Cogsworth’s cheeks. “Now really… Lumiere, I-I say!” Cogsworth said, trying to extract himself from Lumiere’s grip. 

But either by willful ignorance or stubborn determination, Lumiere did not let go. Instead, he grabbed Cogsworth’s hand and dragged him over to a more hidden spot in the ballroom. At the contact, Cogsworth could hear his heart ticking faster and tried to slow it down, completely missing where they were going. He only looked up when he noticed they had stopped moving. Lumiere had pulled them to a section of the ballroom next to the large window but hidden from view by the Christmas tree.

“Lumiere, what are you doing?” Cogsworth asked, somewhat puzzled.

Lumiere smiled playfully, and Cogsworth felt a deep sense of foreboding.

“Protest all you like, Cogsworth, but you like dancing, mon ami, and it would be a shame if you were to miss out on the opportunity,” Lumiere said, moving into position to lead Cogsworth in a dance. 

“You can’t be serious,” Cogsworth asked, flabbergasted, but Lumiere just shushed him with a look.

It took some maneuvering, as their object forms of a candelabra and a clock were not designed to move across the dance floor, but somehow, they managed. Neither spoke, Cogsworth too focused on keeping his ticking heart under control, and Lumiere trying not to smile because of it.

“You’re actually very good at this, mon ami,” Lumiere said after some time.

Cogsworth only harrumphed. 

“Maybe you should lighten up, mon ami,” Lumiere said conversationally. “This is supposed to be fun!” He said winking.

“_Fun!_” Cogsworth demanded, still being led around their small dance circle by Lumiere. “Oh, how humiliating… I’ll have you know, I’m not some feather duster you can just dip and leave in a giggling mess!” 

Lumiere rolled his eyes. “Oh, you are not a feather duster? I had not noticed.”

Cogsworth scowled, causing Lumiere to chuckle. “You know you enjoy it! How could you not? Dancing with me is…incroyable,” Lumiere said cheekily. 

“Well, I… I… T-That is to say… Now really Lumiere,” Cogsworth flustered.

Lumiere just smirked, some flicker of emotion dancing in his eyes that Cogsworth was too afraid to name. As the song came to an end, Lumiere twisted Cogsworth into a low dip, causing a deep cherry flush to creep up his cheeks, and his heart to start ticking furiously. 

“I… I...” Cogsworth flustered, staring up at Lumiere who was looking down at him intently. 

As the notes from the song faded out of existence, Lumiere pulled Cogsworth closer to him, bringing them to an upright position. Cogsworth couldn’t be certain, but it seemed as if Lumiere had brought their faces closer together than they had been before. They had all but stopped moving and stared at each other intensely. 

“Lu… Lumiere?” Cogsworth asked tentatively, whispering slightly as if he were too afraid to break the spell that had settled over them. 

Nodding as if something had been decided, Lumiere looked at Cogsworth intently, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up again. Cogsworth inhaled sharply and looked at Lumiere questioningly. 

“I am going to kiss you, mon ami,” Lumiere said, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Cogsworth’s cheek.

“O-Oh… Well… I, really,” Cogsworth said somewhat flustered, heart ticking furiously, and trying desperately to hide the look of disappointment that crossed his face.

“That was for the dance,” Lumiere said pulling back slightly and looking at Cogsworth appraisingly. “But,” he said in a slightly lower voice, coming to stand impossibly closer to Cogsworth. “You are much more than some feather duster to me, mon cher,” Lumiere said leaning in again.

At the term of endearment, Cogsworth blushed furiously, and as Lumiere slowly leaned in and tenderly brought their lips together, he thought he’d surely die of a heart attack with how furiously his heart was ticking.

But, he decided as Lumiere pulled him impossibly closer, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
